ingatan di masa lalu
by chrollo Lucifier
Summary: Lucy kembali ke kota kelahirannya untuk memenuhi janji dengan teman masa kecilnya, yaitu bertemu kembali di tepi danau. Mereka sama sama berjanji akan saling tunggu di tepi danau itu meskipun salah satu di antara mereka belum datang. Akankah lucy bertemu dengannya setelah sekian lama? Masihkah teman masa kecilnya menunggunya di sana? Ataukah sudah melupakannya?


seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang itu masih setia berdiri di tepi danau, sudah dua jam dia berdiri di sana dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di jelaskan,,  
"sudahlah,,lucy, dia takkan datang" kata seseorang dari samping gadis itu.  
Gadis itu hanya diam tak berniat menanggapi perkataan orang yang ada di sampingnya.  
"ayo kita pulang,,hari sudah menjelang malam" saran orang itu lagi sambil menarik tangan gadis itu.  
"aku yakin dia akan datang..." kata gadis itu percaya.  
"lupakanlah, itu sudah 10 tahun yang lalu..." kata orang itu.  
"ta..tapi..." jawab gadis itu ragu.  
"lucy heartfilia,,tinggalkan masa lalumu dan mulailah menatap masa depanmu" bentak orang itu pada gadis cantik di hadapannya.  
"ta..tapi kakak.." lirih lucy sedih.  
"dia...tak akan datang, ayo kita pulang" kata sang kakak pada adik kesayangannya tersebut.  
Sang gadis yang bernama lucy pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan danau yang mulai memantulkan cahaya senja.

"mulai sekarang kita kembali ke rumah lama kita" kata sang kakak pada adiknya yang bernama lucy heartfilia itu. Lucy menatap rumah setinggi 5 lantai dengan berbagai atribut mewahnya.  
" apa tidak terlalu berlebihan jika kita tinggal di rumah sebesar ini ?" kata lucy sambil melihat pagarnya yg menjulang tinggi.  
" dulu kita tinggal di sini juga kan, dulu bahkan kita masih sangat kecil ketika meninggalkan rumah ini.." jawab sang kakak sambil menarik adiknya masuk ke rumah tersebut.  
Lucy hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti kakaknya yang sudah duluan masuk dan duduk di sofa dengan nyaman.  
"beristirahatlah lu, kita baru saja sampai dari perjalanan jauh,.." saran sang kakak.  
" aku tidak lelah,, " jawab sang adik singkat.  
"begitu..." kata sang kakak.  
" iya..mulai besok aku harus berangkat ke Amerika untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang terjadi di sana, maaf kakak tidak bisa menemani mu di sini..." kata sang kakak sambil menatap adiknya yang bernama lucy itu.  
" tidak apa, ada virgo bersama ku kan " jawab lucy sambil tersenyum.  
Sang kakak tersenyum melihat adik kesayangannya tersenyum.  
"baiklah,,virgo akan menemani mu di sini dan dia juga yang akan menyediakan semua kebutuhanmu" jelas sang kakak pada lucy.  
"hmm..." angguk lucy.  
" kakak sudah mendaftarkan mu ke sekolah yang tidak jauh dari sini, besok kau mulai sekolah kembali" kata sang kakak.  
" saya sudah menyiapkan semuanya, seragam sekolah sudah tersedia dan hanya tinggal di antar ke kamar anda" jawab virgo sopan.  
" letakan saja di kamar ku" jawab lucy sambil berjalan ke lantai 2 dan mencari kamar yang dulu dia tempati.  
Dimasukinya sebuah kamar yg berukuran besar dan perlahan lucy duduk di atas tempat tidur.  
Dipegangnya kalung yang berlambang fairy tail dan perlahan wajahnya berubah sedih.  
Lucy mengingat kembali kenangan masa kecilnya,,  
"ne lucy, datanglah ke tempat rahasia kita setiap sore, aku akan selalu datang dan melihatmu di sana" jawab anak laki laki itu.  
" berjanjilah kau akan menemuiku lagi di sini.." kata lucy kecil.  
" ya. Aku berjanji" kata anak laki laki kecil itu sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking lucy.  
" jadi,,maukah kau menungguku kembali," tanya anak laki -laki itu pada lucy.  
"baiklah..." jawab lucy.  
"pakailah ini, kalung ini akan mengingatkanmu padaku" kata anak tersebut sambil memberikan kalung berbentuk simbol fairy tail pada lucy.  
"tapi,,kalung ini sangat berharga untukmu bukan?" tanya lucy pada anak laki laki itu.  
Dia tersenyum dan tak lama kemudian berkata, " kalung itu memang sangat berharga bagiku, maka dari itu aku memberikannya pada seseorang yang juga sangat berarti bagiku"  
Lucy menerima pemberian anak laki laki itu sambil tersipu malu, tidak lama kemudian lucy kecil membuka kotak yang selama ini dia bawa, di sana terlihat jelas 12 kunci emas yang berbeda bentuk yang sangat indah,,natsu terkejut melihat kunci kunci itu sangat indah..  
"ne,,kunci kunci ini diberikan oleh ibuku, dia mewariskannya padaku, ibuku mengatakan bahwa kunci kunci ini adalah simbol keluarga heartfilia yang tidak boleh hilang. Tapi aku akan memberikan ini padamu.." kata lucy yang mengambil salah satu kunci.  
" dan bawalah ini agar kau tak melupakanku,," lirih lucy sedih,,lucy memberikan sebuah kunci pada anak laki laki itu. Kunci ini adalah salah satu dari 12 kunci yg dihadiahkan ibuku. Dan aku menghadiahkan ini untukmu,," kata sang lucy sambil memberikan anak laki laki kecil itu sebuah kunci emas yang berbentuk seperti timbangan.  
"waah...cantiknya.." jawab anak laki laki itu senang dan langsung mengalungkannya pada lehernya.  
" kau tahu,,kunci itu disebut sebagai kunci libra" kata lucy kecil.  
"libra? Apa itu?" tanya anak itu sambil melihat kunci yang ada di lehernya.  
Lucy tersenyum dan kemudian menjelaskan " Libra merupakan dewi keadilan. Zodiak Libra dilambangkan dengan seorang wanita yang sedang memegang sebuah timbangan.  
Makna yang terkandung pada timbangan itu adalah: orang yang berada dibawah naungan zodiak libra siap bertindak sebagi burung merpati perdamaian.  
Konon, bagi yang memiliki zodiak ini, berada di bawah lindungan dewa yang tidak bisa terlihat oleh mata. Sepertinya, sama sulitnya untuk melihat keadilan itu sendiri.  
Kata Libra berasal dari bahasa Romawi kuno yang kerap dipakai sebagai ukuran berat. Sehingga, lambangnya cocok dengan timbangan."  
"hebat sekali,,aku pasti akan menyimpannya dengan baik,," kata sang anak laki laki sambil tersenyum dan mengalungkan kembali kunci tersebut ke lehernya.

"tuan hibiki,,wajah nona lucy terlihat sangat sedih" kata virgo sang pelayan yang baru bekerja di kediaman mereka selama 1 tahun tersebut.  
"kau benar..." jawab sang kakak yang bernama hibiki lates.  
"kau akan menemani lucy selama aku tidak ada, jadi sebaiknya kau tahu ceritanya dengan baik agar kau mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada lucy.." kata hibiki pada virgo.  
" 10 tahun yang lalu, lucy mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat matanya tidak bisa melihat. Ayah dan ibu memasukannya ke sebuah rumah sakit terbaik di kota ini dengan harapan matanya akan kembali melihat. Selama beberapa bulan lucy tak memiliki teman di rumah sakit, dia setiap hari hanya duduk di tempat tidurnya. Hingga pada suatu hari datang seorang anak laki laki yang datang ke rumah sakit karena menderita kecelakaan, singkat kata setelah kedatangan anak itu hidup lucy berubah,,dia menjadi lebih ceria dan juga bisa tersenyum".  
"lalu...apa yang terjadi?" tanya virgo pada tuan mudanya.  
"anak laki laki itu keluar dari rumah sakit dan meninggalkan lucy, mereka berjanji akan bertemu di pinggir danau itu setelah kepergiannya, tapi itu tidak pernah terjadi.  
"maksudnya..." kata virgo sedih.  
"anak laki laki kecil itu tidak pernah datang," kata hibiki sambil menutup matanya,,mencoba menarik nafas dan mengeluarkan kesedihan dari dalam dirinya.  
"dengan hanya mendengar ceritanya saja aku menjadi sangat sedih,,bagaimana nona lucy bisa setegar itu" lirih virgo sambil menunduk.  
Hibiki hanya menghela nafas panjang dan tak lama kemudian dia berkata,,"ku mohon lindungi dia selama aku tidak ada, virgo. Aku mempercayakan adku padamu" kata hibiki sambil memandang virgo dan virgo pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

" virgo, di mana kak hibiki?" tanya lucy pada pagi hari,  
" tuan hibiki sudah pergi pagi pagi sekali, dia tidak tega mengganggu tidur anda nona,,jadi maafkan tuan hibiki jika dia tidak berpamitan pada anda" jelas virgo sambil sedikit membungkuk.  
" begitu..." jawab lucy singkat.  
Lucy kemudian mengambil tasnya dan kemudian berjalan menuju pintu utama, dilewatinya meja makan yg sudah tersaji beberapa makanan dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pekarangan rumahnya,,  
" nona lucy sebaiknya kau sarapan dulu sebelum ke sekolah,,," saran virgo sopan.  
" tidak, aku belum lapar" jawab lucy sambil terus berjalan dan tiba di pintu gerbang rumahnya,,  
" perlukan menggunakan mobil untuk mengantar nona?" tanya loke sang sopir pribadi keluarga heartfilia.  
" tidak perlu loke, aku sedang ingin berjalan-jalan melihat kota ini" kata lucy singkat.  
" baiklah,,hati2 di jalan nona..." kata loke sambil tersenyum dan lucy pun membalas senyuman loke padanya.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat kota ini,," kata lucy sambil melihat banyak sekali perubahan yang yang terjadi di kota kelahirannya tersebut.  
Pada saat perjalanannya menuju sekolah, lucy melihat danau yang menjadi kenangan masa kecilnya dengan anak laki laki itu.  
"apakah kau melupakan janji itu? Kenapa kau tidak pernah datang,,apakah karena aku juga selama ini tak pernah datang?" lirih lucy sedih,,  
Lucy baru sadar jika dia menabrak seseorang yang ada di depannya,,,  
Buru buru lucy membungkuk dan meminta maaf,,  
" tak apa, lagipula itu tidak sengaja kan" kata pemuda itu sambil melihat lucy. Mata mereka bertemu,,  
Sejenak mereka saling terpaku satu sama lain,,  
" seragam sekolah itu sama dengan seragam sekolahku..." kata pemuda itu dalam hati.  
"em...terima kasih,.." kata lucy pada pemuda itu singkat.  
" atas apa?" tanya pemuda itu sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.  
" kau tak marah padaku karena sikap cerobohku tadi" keluh lucy sambil menunduk.  
" sudahlah...lagipula tidak ada yg terluka kan" kata pemuda itu sambil tertawa.  
"natsuuuu...apa yg kau lakukan padaku kemariiiin? Kau menaruh saus tabasko yang sangat pedas pada makananku...aku hampir terbunuh karenanya" teriak pemuda itu pada pemuda Yang ada di hadapan lucy.  
" ah...graay...dan apa maksudmu menaruh begitu banyak es dalam jus lemonku, jus lemonku jadi seperti bongkahan es yang tak bisa diminum, dasar bodoh" teriak pemuda yang ada di hadapan lucy.  
"nat...su...jadi pemuda itu bernama natsu" pikir lucy.  
Dua pemuda yang berada di hadapannya kini sedang saling pukul dan beradu serang.  
" apa yg kalian lakukan di hadapan seorang gadis?" teriak seorang gadis berambut merah panjang sambil menjewer telinga natsu dan gray.  
" erzaaaa...gomeeeen" teriak mereka berdua ketakutan.  
Lucy hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah mereka,,  
" berhenti bertengkar atau kalian berdua akan ku hukum" teriak erza.  
"baiiiiklaaah" teriak kedua pemuda itu sambil saling merangkul bahunya satu sama lain.,  
"begitu lebih baik" kata gadis itu singkat.  
Gadis itu melihat ke arah lucy yang sedang tersenyum,,lucy langsung diam dan tak dapat berkata apa2,,  
"kau..." kata gadis berambut merah panjang itu menunjuk ke arah lucy.  
"a...apa..?" kata lucy takut.  
"seragam itu yang kau pakai adalah seragam sekolah kami,,tapi aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya" kata gadis itu mengamati wajah lucy.  
"ya...aku pendatang baru, aku baru pindah ke sini kemarin" jawab lucy sambil terseyum.  
"dan aku akan bersekolah di sekolah fairy tail,,"jawab lucy sambil tersenyum.  
"waah...aku senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan mu, sepertinya kita bisa jadi teman baik" kata erza sambil tersenyum.  
"namaku erza, laki2 yang berambut biru itu gray dan yang berambut merah salmon itu natsu," kata erza memepekenalkna dirinya.  
"namaku lucy, senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan kalian" kata lucy sambil melihat ke arah mereka.  
"lu...cy..." lirih natsu melihat lucy,.  
"baiklah,,ayo cepat kita harus buru2 ke sekolah sebelum terlambat," kata erza sambil sedikit mempercepat langkahnya.  
"aku duluan" kata gray sambil sedikit berlari meninggalkan mereka.  
"lu...cy.. Rasanya nama itu begitu faimiliar bagiku" kata natsu salam hati.  
Natsu melihat lucy yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan erza.  
"saat melihatnya pertama kali, ada perasaan aneh yang ku rasakan" kata natsu sambil menunduk.  
"hey natsu,,kau akan terlambat jika tidak mempercepat langkahmu" teriak gray pada natsu.  
natsu pun merapatkan syal yang di pakainya dan buru2 mengejar gray yang sudah jauh di depannya.

"rasanya membosankan sekali" keluh natsu yg sedang duduk di bangku kelasnya sambil melihat daun2 yg berguguran di lapangan sekolah.  
"anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid baru dari Perancis,,silakan masuk" perintah guru laxus pada seseorang yg sedang berdiri di luar kelas.  
Seseorang itu masuk dan memperkenalkan dirinya, " selamat pagi semua, namaku lucy heartfilia. Senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan kalian semua".  
" waah...cantik sekali" teriak semua siswa kelas itu riuh.  
" maukah jadi pacarku lucy?" tawar yg lain.  
"ayo duduk di sampingku?" tawar yang satu.  
" di sampingku saja" ajak yg lain.  
"oh tuhan,,tidak bisakah kalian tenang" teriak guru laxus.  
" lucy, kau duduk di samping natsu saja yah, di barisan ke empat..." kata laxus pada lucy. Lucy langsung berjalan ke arah pemuda bersyal putih berambut salmon yang tadi pagi dia temui.  
"natsu, mulai sekarang lucy akan menjadi teman sebangkumu" kata pak guru laxus.  
Merasa namanya dipanggil natsu langsung menoleh dan mendapati lucy tengah berdiri di sampingnya.  
"bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" tanya lucy pada natsu.  
" tentu saja..." kata natsu sambil menoleh ke arah lain,,  
"apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya lucy yang sudah duduk di bangkunya.  
Natsu sedikit menoleh pada lucy,,  
"entahlah.," jawab natsu singkat.  
Mendapat jawaban itu dari natsu, lucy langsung diam dan membuka buku pelajaran yang baru saja di dapatkannya.  
" mungkin memang bukan dia" lirih lucy dalam hati"  
Natsu dapat melihat denganekor matanya bahwa mata lucy berubah sedih saat mendengar jawaban darinya.  
Teng...teng...teng...  
Jam istirahat pun berbunyi,,banyak siswa yang berhamburan keluar dan membeli makanan juga minuman, begitu juga murid yang berada di kelas lucy...  
"kau tak istirahat untuk membeli makanan?" tanya natsu pada lucy,, lucy melihat ke sekeliling kelas mereka dan mendapati bahwa tinggal mereka berdua di kelas,  
" tidak, terima kasih" kata lucy.  
" baiklah, aku pergi dulu yah, perutku sedikit lapar" keluh natsu sambil mengelus perutnya.

Sepulang sekolah ini lucy menyempatkan dirinya kembali ke danau dekat dengan sekolahnya, berharap bahwa teman masa kecilnya juga menunggunya di sana. Tapi tidak ada siapapun di sana, lucy menghela nafas panjang dan memeluk tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya,,  
" dia tidak datang" lirih lucy sedih. Kedua matanya menatap danau yang berwarna kebiruan. Tidak dipedulikannya hari yang sudah mulai senja.  
"hah...kenapa bisa aku ketiduran di Kelas sampai selama ini" keluh natsu kesal.  
Saat melewati jalan di pinggir danau, natsu sekilas melihat lucy sedang duduk di pinggir danau seorang diri.  
" apa yang dia lakukan di sana?" tanya natsu dalam hati. Natsu kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya dan tidak mempedulikan lucy yang masih duduk di pinggir danau.

Ini adalah hari kedua dimana natsu dan lucy menjadi teman sebangku. Juga hari kedua mereka menjadi teman sekelas.  
"kemarin aku melihatmu di pinggir danau, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya natsu pada lucy penasaran. Mendengar itu lucy sedikit terkejut.  
"tidak ada" jawab lucy ketus.  
"begitukah...?" tanya natsu lagi.  
"ya.." jawab lucy sedih.  
"setidaknya bersikap baiklah pada teman sebangkumu" keluh natsu pada lucy.  
"maaf" jawab lucy pelan,,

Sudah seminggu sejak lucy masuk ke sekolah dan menjadi teman sebangkunya, dia memang ceria dan baik pada semua orang tapi entah kenapa natsu dapat melihat kesedihan di mata lucy.  
Setiap sore sepulang sekolah lucy selalu pergi ke pinggir danau dan baru akan beranjak dari sana ketika langit sudah senja,,  
"dia gadis yang aneh" keluh natsu.  
Hari ini adalah hari minggu, natsu berniat membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk persediaan di rumahnya,,dapat dia lihat langit begitu kelabu menandakan hujan akan segera turun. Dikenakannya jaket dan tak lupa juga dia membawa payung sebagai cadangan.  
Saat melintasi jalanan di samping danau dapat dia lihat gadis pirang berambut panjang sebahu itu masih duduk di sana, di samping danau seorang diri.  
Natsu menhela nafas panjang dan berkata" dan hari minggu pun dia masih tetap ke danau itu,,orang aneh".  
Natsu langsung buru2 berjalanke arah supermarket dan membebeli beberapa bahan makanan setelah itu dia bergegas pulang kembali.  
Sepulang dari supermarket dapat dia lihat lucy masih tetap duduk di pinggir danau itu seorang diri,,  
Natsu melihat ke arah langit yang semakin kelabu,,dia mempercepat langkahnya menuju rumahnya,,saat natsu sampai di rumahnya hujan mulai turun dengan lebatnya.  
"untunglah aku sudah pulang,,jadi tidak kehujanan deh" kata natsu sambil melihat hujan deras dari jendela rumahnya.  
Meong...  
Meong...  
"ah...happy,,kau lapar? Ini makanlah" kata natsu sambil memberikan makanan kucing untuk yang baru saja dibelinya dari supermarket tadi.  
"happy,,apa kau pikir...dia masih ada di sana? Di pinggir danau itu" tanya natsu pada kucing peliharaannya itu.  
Meong...  
Meong...  
Jawab happy menggunakan bahasa kucing.  
"tidak mungkin, itu tindakan bodoh" jawab natsu.  
"tapi ..." keluh natsu khawatir.  
Natsu buru2 berjalan keluar rumahnya, menerjang hujan lebat yang tadi dihindarinya dan berlari menuju pinggir danau itu.

"hari ini dia pun tidak datang." lirih lucy sedih,,tak dia pedulikan air hujan yang membasahi rambut dan wajahnya juga toh tak beberapa lama lagi seluruh tubuhnya akan basah kuyup.  
Lucy menutup matanya dan merasakan udara dingin menusuk tubuhnya dan air hujan membasahi wajahnya juga menyamarkan air mata yang kini di teteskannya.  
Merasa ada seseorang di belakangnya, lucy merasa ada seseorang yang mendekat ke arahnya dan kini berada di belakangnya,,suara deru nafasnya terdengar begitu jelas bagi lucy,,  
Tak dapat dia pungkiri saat ini dia sangat senang,,  
"akhirnya kau datang..." kata lucy sambil berbalik melihat seseorang yang kini berada tepat di belakangnya.  
Mata lucy melebar mendapat seseorang yang bernama natsu tengah berdiri di sana, di hadapannya, juga di tempat dia dan teman masa kecilnya berjanji akan saling bertemu setiap hari.  
"bodoh...apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini" kata natsu pada lucy,,dipakaikannya jaket yang dia kenakan pada lucy.  
"sebenarnya siapa yang kau tunggu sampai kau berdiri di bawah guyuran hujan seperti ini?" teriak natsu pada lucy.  
"aku akan tetap di sini..." jawab lucy singkat.

"aku akan menunggunya..." kata lucy pelan.  
"siapa yang kau tunggu?"" tanya natsu pada lucy.  
"seseorang yang sangat berharga untukku" kata lucy sambil memegang kalung di lehernya.  
"kalung itu.. aku .. Merasa pernah melihat kalung itu sebelumnya, tapi di mana?" pikir natsu.  
Hujan membasahi kedua insan yang berdiri di pinggir danau.

to be continue


End file.
